Missing
by Marialena-Princess Of The Moon
Summary: "I can't really tell you what happened but I can give you a sign." He said smiling sadly as a violent cough shook his whole body, blood dropping from his lips " I am sorry." He reached to cup her cheek but before he could he faded away.
1. Chapter 1

The night was coming slowly, the light of the sun fading and giving its place to the fragile moon, it was truly quiet in a different way than usual. Nobody would walk on such a cold night where the wind would make them shiver and whisper sweet words in their ears. They were afraid of nature, afraid of what might come out next.

A sole figure was in the street looking at the beautiful lantern which slowly were turned off leaving only the moonlight to be her only guide through the darkness.

Her steps echoed in the silence as the snow started falling from the sky, her hazel eyes were filled with confidence. She was not a coward, even if anybody else didn't dare to run into those dark streets, she would because she wanted to find him and see his smile again.

He had disappeared only some days ago, he wasn't feeling well so he thought he would take some fresh air and he had decided to take a walk, at first she didn't worry about her husband she had faith in him after all but she had a bad feeling in her gut when he bid her goodbye that night …but foolish as she was she decided to ignore it instead of telling him to not go and now she was paying the consequences of her mistake which may have cost him his life.

'Don't think like that!' She forced herself to push away all the negative thoughts from her mind as she held tightly the sword that was in her belt. It was his old beloved sword, he didn't use it as much now but he still had it and now she was touching the fine blade gently as the moonlight shone on it.

She remembered his smile before he departed and how pale his face was, at that time she had wondered where did he find such strength to go out looking like that. She shivered slightly as a dark thought crossed her mind, there was no way this would happen to him.

She swiftly started running into the dark road as memories of her last conversation with the rest of the Shinsegumi echoed in her mind.

_All the captains were sitting with solemn looks on their faces, all but one her dear husband and that was exactly the reason the atmosphere was so tense, it could be cut with knife. She sat near them with eyes colored from her tears, she couldn't believe it. He was gone. Heisuke looked at her with mouth open like he wanted to say something but at the last minute he hesitated and looked away, his normally cheerful attitude was gone. Sanosuke was looking out of the window with a sad look inside his usual happy orbs, fists tightened. Saito had the same mask of apathy as always but if you paid attention you could see that he was not as composed as usual. Hijikata was the last one who entered the room,a grim expression on his face._

_Chizuru bowed her head " Please assist me on finding my husband." She pleaded them but she didn't receive any answer but silence. She bit her lip as she looked up to see the dark faces of the commanders._

_Sano was the first who spoke " Chizuru, it would better for you to stay here." He voiced his thoughts as his golden eyes stared at her with a tint of worry inside them._

_She blinked, that was absurd how could she just stay here when he was in danger?! _

_"Harada is right." A harsh voice interrupted her thoughts, this time it was the Demon commander, his gaze was cold._

_"We will take care of this." He added and then he stood up ready to leave. Anger filled Chizuru's heart how could they leave just like that? They didn't care about their friend at all?! She had an urge to say this out loud but she stopped herself at the last minute, because she knew how much everyone was suffering as much as she was. Heisuke reached to comfort her but hesitated and left with a pained look inside his blue eyes._

_At that moment she had decided no matter how dangerous it was, she would go to search for him. She waited until it was the right time and then left a small letter to them._

And here she was now. She had almost reached the end of the city but no signs of people anywhere…she couldn't ask for any clues.

A sigh escaped her lips as she already felt a bit tired, it would be wise to rest soon so that was exactly what she did. She found a small house that was not occupied. It seemed like it hadn't been used for quite some time actually.

She sat there and closed her eyes and she drifted off to sleep.

_"Chizuru-chan." A familiar voice called her name, she opened her chocolate brown orbs and realized that she was in a place full of cherry blossom tries the sun shone in the sky brightly as the petals danced in the wind, in front of her the one she was searching for was smiling gently at her, as he caressed her hair._

_"What is it? Are you maybe tired?~"He whispered teasingly as she looked at him shocked at first, he leaned closer and captured her lips and then she finally realized that he was there so close to her._

_He pulled away smirking at her and then he became serious as he let go of her hand._

_"I can't really tell you what happened but I can give you a sign." He said smiling sadly as a violent cough shook his whole body, blood dropping from his lips " I am sorry." He reached to cup her cheek but before he could he faded away along with the scenery everything became black and red, Chizuru stood there her breathing was uneven and a pained cry escaped her lips._

She woke up panting heavily, it was just a nightmare nothing else, she tried to assure herself as she stood up and then she remembered one small detail that she hadn't noticed at that night.

Souji's hands were slightly red, her eyes widened as she cursed and run outside.

"Please be alright!" She wished.

**The end of the prologue**

**First of all I hope everyone is having a good time since it's Christmas time~ I decided to write this, I still don't have a clear lot in my mind so maybe it ain't that good but I will do my best to make this interesting!**

**Please review if you liked it! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The air is heavy as his footsteps appear in the snow, slowly painting it red in a way that makes him shiver. He can't feel anything, his eyes are closing forgetting everything. The pain and the sadness fade away it's like he doesn't even exist anymore, what is this feeling? He can't help but wonder as his knees give up and he falls on the cold hard ground.

His breathing forms small clouds because of the cold, his smile is deadly, his eyes are dark. He doesn't know who or where he is. He has fallen a place where nobody will ever find him, he forces himself to move even if the pain in his chest is slowly getting stronger every second it passes.

Everything has already been decided for this poor soul who has wandered in the world trying to escape the pain that has been hunting him for years but now something changed.

He saw a hand holding out to him, his eyes were teary he couldn't see clearly what was awaiting him, he couldn't help but wonder even when the other man leaned closer, his eyes ruby red, hair colored white almost like the snow that was slowly surrounding him.

_He accepts it and everything changes in a single moment as he stands slowly lets out a laugh, full of sadness, full of pain and lastly full of insanity. He covers his faces with his hands as blood paints his lips at that moment everything fades away to white._

_It changed._

Two emerald orbs open into the darkness, he blinks. 'What is this place?' Oh you don't wish to find out. Truly you don't.

He can't see clearly as he walks into the path which is colored and then he realizes that smell is oddly familiar to him, his eyes widened. It's blood.

He hisses as he feels the incoming sensation in his chest and his lips become crimson, he curses under his breath. It happens always in the worst timing huh? Just when he needs to find a way to escape from this place. He can't focus on thinking anymore, it hurts too much even to breathe becomes an effort. He bit his lip as his knees are weak not strong enough to hold him, he punches the ground with all the might he still has, making all the red fade away to black. There is a door in the ground. Where does it lead? Are what he manages to think, the odd phenomenon distracting him slightly from the pain.

A white light blinds him making him close his emerald orbs and walk into the room, without understanding what is going on.

"It's been a long time since you last visited me, hasn't it?" A familiar voice states as his eyes widen, when he realizes who it is.

Her eyes search around her with fear inside her chocolate hues, her breathing becomes erratic, she has been searching for days! And no sign of him, nobody knows what she is talking about and the money she has are slowly ending. Soon she won't have enough to eat!

Misery fills her heart, what did she do to deserve this? What did he do to deserve this? Why couldn't they be together again? Why do they have to go through so much? A sigh escapes her as her back hits a wall and she leans against it as she slowly falls to the ground, she hates this hopeless feeling.

She is not used into this, even if she had been through wars and fights she was never alone but she should stop thinking like that already she will feel even worse if she does.

A figure approaches her "Are you alright?" She asks, she has brown hair and almond eyes, she is really beautiful and elegant, exactly what Chizuru never was.

She just nods " Yes, I am just a bit tired, my lady." She says as she tries to stand up but she falls to the ground yet again, she curses inside her mind.

The woman shakes her head as she holds out a hand to her " You seem really tired and hungry, come on, follow me." She says as Chizuru blinks surprised at her offer, it's rare to see such nice people nowadays but then a thought crossed her mind, how foolish of her to fall right into the trap, she still was quite innocent it seemed. She accepted her help and bowed slightly to her " Thank you very much, I am in your debt." Those words could take another meaning easily if they were stated in another tone but Chizuru kept those darker thoughts to herself and let the girl lead the way.

They soon reached their destination, it was not something big or rich but it still was beautiful and you could see that the people who stayed in it took good care of it. The woman motioned her to come inside and when she did, she saw a blue haired man with golden eyes drawing something a katana was on his belt, making him like a samurai. He turned around "Who the hell is this?" He asked in an almost whiny tone as she send him a glare " Ryounosuke, you should not talk to a visitor I bring home like that! You will make the poor girl feel unwelcomed!" Then she turned to her smiling " I am sorry for my husband, he is like that at first to everyone, don't let it worry you. Let's sit here and have some tea, I will bring food as well, you seem really hungry." She said and disappeared in the kitchen for a bit and soon was back with plates full of rice and some fish which was possibly the best meal Chizuru had in days since she started searching for him. She bowed her head formally and whispered itadakimasu before she took a small bite and already felt a bit better.

The girl smiled gently at her " Well what is your name?" She asked gently and a voice behind her added " And what are you even doing here?" The man who was probably called Ibuki was now next to her with a curious look inside his golden orbs.

She wondered how should she begin, well just say the basic I suppose. "My name is Yukimura Chizuru and I come from Kyoto, I am in search of my husband whom disappeared some weeks ago…"She whispered the last part and saw the young man thinking " Yukimura? For some reason that names so familiar…damn where do I know it from?" He thought for a few minutes and then all of sudden he exclaimed "Now I remember it was that doctor who was in the Shinsegumi while I stayed in there!" Chizuru blinked and turned around to face him in the mention of the Shinsegumi " Were you a soldier? My husband is one of the captains of the Shinsegumi." She explained, maybe those people will know something about Souji! A bit of hope started filling her heart.

" Actually I was with them for about a year, I wasn't actually part of them but I know them well I suppose. I am surprised that one of them even married. So who is your husband out of them?" he asked with a bored look on his face as he ate a bit of mocha that was with it.

Chizuru smiled " It's Okita Souji." His eyes widened as he felt the food get stuck on his throat, he drank some water and then looked at her with shocked eyes " WHAT? That guy who threw me off the damn river? The sadist who came back with his clothes full of blood? The guy who always pulls annoying jokes on me? He is the one who got freaking married out of all of them?! What the hell?! I expected to hear Harada or I don't know who but not Okita!" He blinked and then added "Are we talking about the same person?" Chizuru sweatdropped and laughed slightly, it was true he used to be like that some years ago but now he had changed.

"Yes. That's the same person." She said smiling and then a pained look flashed upon her face as she remembered him before he left.

"He has disappeared…I honestly don't know what to do anymore." She whispered as tears started falling from her eyes, Kosuzu approached her and held her hand tightly "We will do everything, we can to help you, right Ryounosuke?" She said as she looked at him pleading eyes and he nodded.

"Now that you have eaten, you should rest a little. You will tell us exactly what happened after you sleep." She helped her stand up as the poor girl nodded trying to stop the tears from falling, she fell asleep as soon as she touched the mattress and she was really tired.

The pair sat quietly and then the boy remembered something " Hey, didn't we see him about a week ago actually?"

**The end of chapter 2.**

**Thank you for your reviews! They made me really happy and inspired me to update as fast as I could! So here you have it the second chapter, I hope you liked it! Please review!~ J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The black haired man sat in his room, feeling the headache already coming up. It seemed like Chizuru had ran away hoping to find that idiot of a man on her own, but when they noticed it was too late she already had left the town.

A sigh escaped his lips as a frown covered his face, which was truly a usual expression for the vice commander of the famous organization. He looked at the papers that filled his desk and then neatly in the side was his most precious book which Souji often stole to tease him and provoke him. He touched the pages gently as he realized that he had missed his friend too, even if he wouldn't admit it openly to anyone else, it was weird to not have him around. They had been together since they were very young after all, he had always convinced himself that he would be there forever but now it seems that this small detail changed.

Souji wasn't here with his friends anymore. He was lost, taken away to who knows where, in a place which he didn't know well and what if his health condition became even worse? He didn't even want to think of something like that and how much it would affect him and of course everyone in the Shinsegumi, after all he was Okita Souji one of the most famous captains which rarely ever lost in a fight, the prodigy as he was called.

His purple eyes wandered outside to the night sky where the moon ever so white was there, an everlasting companion of the ones who were lost in the darkness of the night, he couldn't help but wonder was Souji able to see the moon where he was? Would he find the way back to his friends and wife? He certainly hoped so.

He took out his small notebook and as he dived the brush deep into the ink, he started writing.

'Moon forever be his guide

In the night sky

Help him smile.'

The brown haired man walked into the room with a solemn expression on his face, it already had been several weeks since Souji's disappearance. It was early in the morning, you could hear the birds singing as the sun slowly rose up in the sky, lighting up the empty training halls, where the silent man stood, the smile gone from his cheerful face.

Thankfully nobody was awake at such an hour so he could have some time to himself and think about the situation, he walked towards the place where Souji usually sat or trained, he grabbed a wooden sword that was on his left and remembered the times he taught the young boy how to fight and that time where he finally understood all the hardships he was going through even if he was only a child, he had experienced much more than he should have.

He had reached out to him and with blood falling from his wound, he had smiled brightly and accepted him.

He regretted not being able to help him, it made him feel so guilty being left here while Yukimura-kun had already started searching for him. He loved Souji like a younger brother, he was really worried when he had learnt that his health was getting worse day by day, so he had visited the pair several times and kept him company as she prepared the tea, he put a warm blanket on his shoulders hoping to make him feel better as they laughed together.

But it had been a long time since they were happy like that, they had both left and he couldn't do anything about it.

He sighed as he leaned against the wall "Even as the Leader of the Shinsegumi, I still can't protect the ones I care about." He muttered to himself.

Did it always come to this? Would he ever stop being so useless? He closed his eyes as he stood up and left the room, his steps echoing in the empty hall.

" I wasn't looking forward to seeing you, I have to admit whenever I see your face, it makes me sick." Souji replied rolling his eyes at the figure who sat at the white throne grinning, he chuckled "Now, now that's pretty rude of you Souji-kun." He whined as he approached him slowly, he softly wrapped his arms around the brown haired male's neck as he leaned even closer "After all, you know me very well, don't you?" He whispered while he remained unaffected he was used to this happening by now, he didn't enjoy it one a bit mind you. He always hated when he had to come here, thankfully it was a rare situation in which he would, this time around though and he didn't even know the reason why he was trapped in here.

"Because I am a part of you." The figure with the snow white hair and those ruby eyes added as Souji was forced to look inside those crimson orbs.

"I know that already." He said as he pushed him away, this was not good if he stayed in this place for too long-

"Oh you know what is going to happen right? And you won't like it at all~ however I can't let you go that easily." He heard his own voice whisper back at him and then his whole body started shaking as red aura emitted from it a scream escaped him as he clutched his chest in pain, he bit his lip as he fell to the ground.

"You can't stop it. It has already started. Your dark side will be your downfall." Were the last words he heard before everything faded away to pitch black.

The red eyed man smirked as laugh shook his body, oh how much did he enjoy this feeling, it had been a long time since he had been in control after all!

"Time to have some fun!~" He announced as his finger gently touched his beloved sword.

**The end of the third chapter**

**_I know this is not that interesting but well I tried. XDD Happy New Year everyone hope you will enjoy this chapter! Please review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_He was walking on the streets a different expression on his usually calm face, it was replaced with two eyes who were searching for the target around him, his lips were curled up to a smirk as a dark aura surrounded him, he wanted to laugh out loud! That was such a nice feeling, no one could beat him now! He licked his lips with apprehension, he was going to have so much fun! _

_He noticed the victim he was looking for it was a young boy with blue eyes and brown hair his eyes were widened showing how frightened he truly was. He couldn't help but chuckle as he pressed the other man against the wall "Hey. You are going to tell me what you know right?" He whispered as he pushed the sword against his neck, his emerald eyes had turned to a deep red that made the victim shiver, his heart was beating like a drum he had to find a way to escaped "I don't know what you are talking about!" He said as the other man titled his head with an innocent expression on his face "Oh? Is that so?" He blinked as a small smile appeared on his lips "But I thought you were the one who was in front of the scene? Was I mistaken?" He wondered as he tsked "Aww, so now I wasted my time, that's no fun!" He turned to look at him with a mad grin "How about I have some fun with you instead then?" His breath hitched in his throat "No, please!" A scream echoed in the silence of the night as the body fell lifeless on the floor, the man just licked the blood off his beloved weapon "Now that was fun." He whispered to himself as he continued on his way. _

Chizuru woke up with widened eyes as she looked around her shocked, what kind of dream was that? It really made no sense, was Souji trying to warn her for something she couldn't help but wonder. That reminded the way he behaved when something had happened to Kondou-san long time ago, maybe someone was going to get hurt?! She just wanted to calm down for a bit, it made no sense, why couldn't she just find him and they could be happy together! Her fists tightened as a sigh escaped her at that moment Kosuzu entered the room with a gentle look in her face.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she sat by her side for a bit looking at the teary eyes of the other girl she could understand how much misery she was feeling. It was normal after all this happening to her…She coughed slightly and then smiled at her as she held her hand in hers "And now Chizuru-chan, we have something important to tell you, so please dress up and come in the living room in a bit!" With those words she ran to the door and left. As soon as she left the room her expression saddened, how would she react when they told her? This question was bugging her a lot.

On the meanwhile Chizuru wore her clothes that now had been washed by Kosuzu, she felt a bit better now. She stepped out of her room and walked to where the people who helped her were sitting. Ryonosouke had an odd look inside his golden orbs, like he didn't know if they were doing the right thing but Kosuzu was smiling as usual.

"Sit here, Chizuru-chan." She motioned to the younger girl who did as she was told and then looked at them with curious eyes "So what is that you wanted to tell me about?" She questioned.

"Well you see…" Kosuzu started but the blue haired man interrupted and went straight to the point "We saw him." Her eyes widened, the one he was talking about without doubt was Souji!

"When? Where?!" She exclaimed, her breath hitching in her throat by the sudden news.

Kosuzu sighed as she figured out that there was no way out now "It was about two weeks before you arrived in this town. It was pouring outside, we were both out at the time the rain started so we searched for a shelter, as we did that, accidently I hit someone by bumping onto him, when I looked up I saw two emerald orbs staring back at me but there was no emotion in them…the lighting made his face clearer and then I saw that his hair was white like the snow and his eyes weren't just emerald but inside them was green with a tint of red. He had a sword on his right hand. I apologized to him but he didn't say anything just walked away from me, then I noticed that he had the haori on him and that I had seen him before…I think that man was your husband." She explained and Chizuru nodded, everything made sense but why was he so emotionless like she had said? It was rather confusing for the young woman…

Her heart was beating fast with excitement but that meant she at least was a bit closer in finding him and that made her feel more relaxed than before. She at least had some hope! She bowed to the pair that was looking at her with somewhat worried expression on their faces with a smile "Thank you very much for your help! You really saved me but I shouldn't be more indebted to you more like that, I am sure I am a weight so I would like to depart now." That was the last thing they truly expected to say, Kosuzu looked at her confused "Bt are you sure? You aren't troubling us at all, truly." She assured her but the young girl just shook her head in reply "It's alright Kosuzu-san, you did enough for me and after all you helped me find a clue about my husband I wouldn't like to make him go even more further away somewhere I can't reach him." She paused for a second and her smile widened "At least now I know that his alive somewhere, so that's going to make me more motivated!" She packed her clothes as Kosuzu instead of giving her some food and clothes for her journey, she nodded at her as she thanked them and soon bid them farewell.

With a confident expression on her face, she started her journey once again. She had completely forgotten that nightmare she had some time ago but what she didn't know yet was there was more to it than it seemed.

S-S-S-S-S

He was never going to be the same person, when he had opened his eyes he saw something odd. His hands were painted crimson red and then he looked at the sword he was holding and the corpse in front of him. This couldn't be happening. That bastard had taken control, who knows how many people had died on that single night? He never valued the human life but this was still wrong. He stood up panting as he headed back towards the inn, the others were waiting for him to return. He truly didn't know the exact reason that he was in this place. It was weird. Suspicion filled him, could it be that they were controlling him in a way that he hadn't noticed before? He shrugged he would find out soon enough anyway, he walked slowly as his eyes looked back and forth, after some time he noticed the place where they were supposed to meet.

He took a deep breath and walked inside. And he saw another man added to their company who was smirking at him.

"Long time no see, Okita Souji." He greeted.

**The end of chapter 4**

**I know it has been a lot of time since I updated this story I really didn't know how I should write this chapter, I wasn't really satisfied with the one I wrote sometime ago so I changed it. Thank you very much for your reviews! I am glad you are enjoying the story so far, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Please review! ^^**


End file.
